


My heart will go on

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: texte écrit pour un défi lancé sur le groupe Défis pairing fanfictions. Un OS en rapport avec une chanson sortie en novembre. SPN-Destiel





	My heart will go on

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour  
> voici un OS écrit en réponse à un défi avec ces conditions : intégrer une musique/chanson sortit un mois de novembre, peu importe l'année.   
> La chanson doit être l'élément principal.   
> la chanson que j'ai choisit est sortie le 18 novembre 1997.   
> rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire  
> Texte qui n'est pas passé chez ma bêta

Il y a des musiques qui ne nous marquent pas et d’autres qui nous marquent à vie.

Si Dean ne devait en citer qu’une seule qui l’a vraiment marquée, ce serait My heart will go on, chantée par Céline Dion.

C’est pas la chanson préférée de Dean, loin de là. Même si Titanic n’était pas totalement un mauvais film, en ce qui concernait la musique, c’était une autre affaire, mais c’est pas vraiment le sujet. La qualité de la musique en elle-même n’est pas important pour cette histoire. L’important, c’est de comprendre pourquoi cette putain de chanson a marquée la vie d’un chasseur de démons.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam, distrait, n’écoutait pas vraiment ce que Dean racontait en conduisant l’Impala, aussi, l’aîné finit par arrêté de parler et alluma l’autoradio. Du bon rock se fit entendre et Dean se mit à frapper en rythme ses doigts sur son volant. Rien de mieux que ce genre de musique pour se mettre de bonne humeur avant d’aller chasser du loup-garou dans une forêt sombre.

Sam n’écoutait pas plus. Il pensait totalement à autre chose, son esprit plutôt tourné vers une chasseuse rencontrée quelques mois auparavant et qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Sam s’en fichait que son frère chantonne comme une merde à côté de lui en jouant du tambour sur son volant. Pourtant, il tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère quand il entendit celui-ci faire des ‘’mmmmh, mmmh, mmmh’’ sur l’affreuse musique du film Titanic qui venait de commencer. Sam cligna des paupières. Il était sérieux ? Puis Sam arrondi les yeux d’horreur, Dean ne se contentait plus des ‘’mmmh, mmmh’’ discrets, non, il chantait, vraiment de plus en fort et le refrain vrilla les oreilles de Sam, parce que merde, Dean chantait très mal, comme toujours, et le cadet éteignit rapidement la radio.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean, sèchement, voyant que son frère le regardait avec un drôle d’air.

\- T’es sérieux ? Céline Dion ?

\- Quoi ? Ça passait à la radio, j’ai pas fait gaffe.

Sam haussa les épaules. C’était pas si important au fond. Son esprit repartit dans de plus jolies pensées dirigées vers cette chasseuse et… Il tourna à nouveau brusquement la tête vers Dean, qui chantait à voix basse, en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Dean !

L’aîné sursauta.

\- Arrête avec cette chanson. Qu’est-ce que tu as aujourd’hui ?

\- Rien. Lâche-moi !

* * *

 

Mais Dean savait. Il savait ce qui se passait et savait aussi que tout ça, c’était la faute de Castiel, cet ange idiot qui s’était servi de son frère et de son aversion pour certains acteurs du film Titanic sortit en 1997, entraînant les Winchester dans une histoire à peine croyable quelques années auparavant pour une guerre stupide.

En effet, Balthazar avait voyagé dans le temps dans l’unique but de sauver le paquebot de la catastrophe, selon ses dires, pour ne plus devoir voir le film et surtout, ne plus jamais entendre la voix de Céline Dion chanter à tue-tête la chanson phare qui passait bien trop souvent à la radio selon son point de vue. Mais la vraie raison de tout ceci avait été tout autre en fait, et Dean venait de l’apprendre quelques heures plus tôt.

Dean, sur l’idée de supprimer la chanson, avait était plutôt d’accord à ce moment-là… pour le reste… le sauvetage du Titanic avait posé plein de problèmes à l’époque dans laquelle Sam et Dean vivaient. Balthazar avait été obligé d’ aller laisser le paquebot couler, et la chanson de Céline Dion était de retour à la radio. Trop de retour, justement. Surtout ces temps. Surtout maintenant, en 2017, pour se souvenir que le film était sortit 20 ans plus tôt.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean n’avait pas fait plus attention que ça à la chanson, les premières fois où il l’avait entendu à la radio. Il avait vu Titanic une ou deux fois -et plusieurs autres fois dont il ne parle jamais officiellement-, et avait plutôt bien apprécié le film…. Enfin bref…. D’accord, peut-être qu’il l’avait beaucoup aimé, en vérité, mais il ne l’avouera jamais. Même pas sous la torture.

Dean s’était rendu ce matin-là, que la chanson de Titanic était beaucoup passée sur les radios depuis quelques semaines, en entrant dans la cuisine du bunker.

* * *

 

Castiel était assit à la table et faisait un petit bruit discret. Des petits ‘’mmmh, mmmh, mmmh’’ et Dean se figea en tendant l’oreille. Il reconnut sans peine ‘My heart will’ go on. Il aurait fallu qu’il soit devenu sourd pendant le nuit pour ne pas la reconnaître.

\- Cas ?

L’ange leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

\- Hello Dean. Je ne t’avais pas entendu arriver. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non. Dis.. pourquoi tu fredonnes ce truc ?

\- Qu’est-ce que je fredonne ? s’étonna l’être céleste.

\- Tu sais, la chanson que tu fredonnais.

\- Je l’ai entendu beaucoup à la radio ces derniers temps. Je crois bien que je suis contaminé.

\- Contaminé ? s’étonna le chasseur, clignant des paupières lentement.

\- Contaminé par la chanson.

\- Tu veux dire qu’elle te reste dans la tête ?

\- C’est ça, confirma Castiel pendant que Dean s’assit en face de lui.

\- Je vois. Tu sais, c’est marrant que ce soit cette chanson-là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l’ange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C’est la chanson du film ‘Titanic’. Tu sais le paquebot.

\- Ce n’était pas moi, se défendit l’ange un peu trop brutalement pour que ce soit naturel, c’était la faute de Balthazar.

\- J’allais pas dire le contraire. C’était juste une drôle de coïncidence.

Castiel soupira et son regard se fit fuyant.

\- T’aurais pas un truc à m’apprendre ? questionna Dean, se penchant pour chercher le regard de l’ange.

Castiel se leva sans répondre et disparu aussitôt. Dean grogna. Ok, il était clair que l’ange cachait quelque chose à propos de toute cette histoire et Dean allait finir par savoir le fin de mot de cette affaire. Il se leva, prit une bière dans le frigo, l’ouvrit, et partit dans le couloir.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel était assit dans la bibliothèque. Dean s’assit à côté de lui, posa sa bière sur une petite table et alluma la télé se trouvant dans la pièce. Il sélectionna un film et attendit qu’il commence en jetant des coup d’œil à Castiel qui fronça les sourcils très rapidement en reconnaissant la musique du début du film.

\- C’est la chanson qui est dans ma tête depuis des jours ? demanda Castiel, juste pour la forme.

\- Je te présente le film ‘Titanic’. Je suis d’avis qu’il est temps que tu le vois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble important que ce soit maintenant ?

Dean prit une gorgée de bière et ne répondit pas.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Alors, Jack s’est sacrifié pour Rose parce qu’il l’aimait ? demanda Castiel, une fois le film terminé.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Dean et s’étonna de le voir s’essuyer les yeux avec le bas de son t-shirt. Avait-il pleuré ?

\- L’important dans l’histoire du Titanic, c’est le naufrage, pas l’histoire d’amour stupide de ce film.

\- Tu as trouvé cela stupide ? Ne ferais-tu pas sacrifice de toi pour ceux que tu aimes ?

\- C’était pas le sujet dont je voulais parler. Tu as lu le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes ? Hein ? Tu sais que quand Balthazar a sauvé le Titanic sans prévenir en retournant dans le passé, le nombre de morts aurait pu être encore plus élevé dans notre époque ?

\- Bien sûr, soupira Castiel. Je sais.

\- Cas…, c’était pas Balthazar hein ? compris soudain Dean face à l’air accablé de l’ange.

Castiel détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Les âmes. J’avais besoin d’âmes pour battre Raphaël en ce temps-là. J’avais pensé que…

\- Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans une tragédie passée juste parce que ça te chante, Cas, s’énerva un peu le chasseur.

\- Je sais. Je l’ai appris à ce moment-là.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’avait fait retourner en arrière dans ton plan ?

L’ange tourna la tête ver le chasseur.

\- Eh bien… j’ai sacrifié la victoire qui s’annonçait facile sur mon frère parce que la Destinée a dit qu’elle te tuerait si je ne remettait pas les choses en ordre. Comme Jack.

\- Oh wow… tu nous compares à Jack et Rose ?

\- Jack est mort pour elle.

Dean se leva précipitamment et se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné. Castiel l’imita et se leva à son tour, faisant face au chasseur.

\- Je suis tombé pour toi, dit simplement l’ange et il voulut se retourner mais Dean le retint d’une main sur le bras.

\- Attends… j’ai perdu le fil de la conversation, je crois.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai, dit l’ange, puis il allongea un peu son cou pour déposer ses lèvres juste à côté de celles de Dean qui sentit son corps frissonner et ses joues chauffer. Puis, l’ange disparut.

Dean ferma les yeux, le temps de s’en remettre, mais les rouvrit rapidement quand deux lèvres arrivèrent sur les siennes au moment même où la voix de Céline Dion envahissait la pièce. Dean referma les yeux et passa une main dans la nuque de Castiel, le rapprochant de lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que cette chanson le marqua plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean éteignit la radio et mit une cassette dans l’autoradio de l’Impala et la chanson My heart will go on, démarra. Sam regarda son frère, perplexe, ne comprenant pas.

\- Dean… ça va, t’es sûr ?

\- Certain, répondit l’aîné, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Écoute, je vais pas me justifier maintenant. Tu te souviens ? Le conducteur choisit la musique, le passager se la ferme.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais pas blairer cette chanson.

\- P’têtre bien que maintenant, je le peux, marmonna Dean.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sam, n’ayant pas compris.

Dean arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route, éteignit la radio et se tourna vers Sam.

\- Je ne m’excuserai pas d’avoir envie de l’écouter aujourd’hui. Je ne me justifierai pas non plus. Maintenant, tu la fermes parce que cette chanson est importante pour moi.

Et Dean rougit, remit en marche l’autoradio et démarra.

Sam détourna le regard vers la vitre. Qu’est-ce qui prenait à son frère aujourd’hui ? Puis, il réfléchit un peu plus intensément. Sam avait cherché son frère, tôt ce matin, pour lui présenter l’affaire sur laquelle ils se dirigeaient maintenant. Il avait cherché dans le bunker puis en avait conclu qu’il était dans la bibliothèque. Il avait entendu, en passant devant la porte, un dialogue du film que Dean mettait et il avait aussitôt reconnu Titanic à cause des noms de Jack et Rose. Il compris tout à coup que son frère n’était certainement pas seul dans la pièce, en fait. Parce que, fait étrange, Sam n’avait pas non plus trouvé Castiel dans le bunker le matin même. Oh… ils étaient donc ensemble, Sam n’avait pas rêvé quand il les avait vu arriver ensemble dans la grande salle semblant venir tous deux de la même direction. C’était donc ça le mystère !

* * *

 

Sam attendit la fin de la chanson et que Dean ait terminé sa prestation -affreuse- pour dire :

\- Quitte à avoir une musique de couple, vous pouviez pas en choisir une mieux, Castiel et toi ?

Dean fit un geste grossier de la main à son frère et celui-ci explosa de rire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu  
> à bientôt   
> KitsuneA


End file.
